<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reality Check by jenjam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282075">Reality Check</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjam/pseuds/jenjam'>jenjam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Team IronMan, not team Cap friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjam/pseuds/jenjam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony puts his foot down and Cap is unsurprisingly surprised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reality Check</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/gifts">Wix</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to everything salty ever written by Wix - I fucking love you :) &lt;3</p>
<p>100% Team IronMan</p>
<p>Not Steve Rogers friendly. If you are Team Cap and still decide to read, don't bother posting negative remarks because: a) you were warned, and b) I don't care :p</p>
<p>Also c) you're wrong.</p>
<p>I am - and always will be - salty about Steve *fucking* Rogers getting a happy ending in EndGame. Fuck you MCU!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony is still digging them out of the gaping hole that used to be Sokovia when Steve comes to him (in the middle of a Stark Industries board meeting, no of course you’re not interrupting Captain) to tell him (consultant, not team member – remember?) that Wanda Maximoff has officially been asked to join the Avengers.</p>
<p><br/>Tony’s brain blue-screens for a moment while he tries to process this concept.</p>
<p><br/>“I’m sure you’ll agree that Wanda will be a valuable addition to the line-up, what with her powers and …”</p>
<p><br/>Tony’s brain reboots.</p>
<p><br/>“No.”</p>
<p><br/>“… her ability to…” Steve’s face changes from expression #3 (motivational encouragement) to #5 (this new world confuses me) and then all the way to #1 (you disappoint me, Tony). “What do you mean – no?”</p>
<p><br/>“I mean NO, Steve,” and before he can draw breath for his rational explanation of why Tony is wrong (again) Tony cuts his hand through the air and stops him from interrupting.</p>
<p><br/>“… but since that word seems to mean nothing to you – from me, anyway – I’ll elaborate.”</p>
<p><br/>“No, to the foreign national without a visa, work permit or other valid legal justification for being in the United States.”</p>
<p><br/>“No to the Hydra volunteer who until three days ago was actively trying to kill us all.”</p>
<p><br/>“No to the witch who used her powers and abilities - which you apparently now admire – to mind-fuck me into creating a murder-bot.”</p>
<p><br/>“No to the enraged psychopath who then allied with said murder-bot in an attempt to DESTROY THE FUCKING WORLD and only changed that allegiance when she realised that plan included her!”</p>
<p><br/>“And finally, no to the individual who has today been added to Interpol’s top 10 most wanted list for crimes against humanity, and is probably being detained as we speak in order to be deported and held for trial.”</p>
<p><br/>Steve’s shock (expression #7 how could you do this TONY?) is evident at this last statement, and he tries to leave before realising that Friday has sealed the room. He spins back toward Tony with clenched fists and furrowed brow (expression #6 righteous indignation).</p>
<p><br/>“You can’t do this, Tony!” He shouts. “You can’t make decisions like that; you’re not even a member of this team!”</p>
<p><br/>Tony sighs and shakes his head.</p>
<p><br/>“You’re absolutely right, Captain, I’m not.”</p>
<p><br/>(Expression #9 – I knew you’d see it my way) Steve smiles.</p>
<p><br/>“But I am” Tony continues, “the OWNER of this team.”</p>
<p><br/>Expression #5 makes a reappearance as Steve tries to interpret this statement.</p>
<p><br/>Tony merely sighs again.</p>
<p><br/>“What did you think happened after SHIELD fell, Steve? Who do you think picked up the pieces, managed the agents - and saved their asses after you and Natashalie threw them to the wolves? Who do you think fucking paid for everything once the Avengers no longer had a convenient government front?”</p>
<p><br/>Tony finally gets to see a rare expression cross Steve’s face - #23 comprehension (mingled with a touch of #4 what have you DONE, Tony?).</p>
<p><br/>Tony – predictably, given the circumstances – sighs.</p>
<p><br/>“I own this team, Steve. I own the name, I own the idea, I own, well … I own you.”</p>
<p><br/>Tony starts to walk toward the door before stopping to impart one last nugget of information.</p>
<p><br/>“Of course, you could leave. Choose Wanda – fight for her to be part of your team. I don’t know what that team would look like – it certainly wouldn’t be the Avengers (© ™), and it most definitely wouldn’t have my financial backing, but you can choose that … you know, if you feel that strongly about it.”</p>
<p><br/>Tony shrugs as he leaves the room, throwing one last comment over his shoulder.</p>
<p><br/>“After all, I can’t tell you what to do – I’m not even a team member.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>